Always Keep a Promise?
by Toponi
Summary: Summary inside story!- :3
1. Goodbye & Hello?

Summary: RinXLen Len always would do anything to protect Rin. Ever since they were little they were childhood sweethearts. Len even promised her he wouldn't leave her alone again and that he would always protect her. But how far will Rin go to make Len break that promise for the benifit of him leaving Miku & Rin and Len being together.

* * *

Running Away!

Rin POV

~ "_RUN RUN!" I was running far away from him as possible. I can't believe he would try that for the 6__th __time. I-I always knew h-he was st-stupid…. _

**~Flashback~**

**General POV**

**~ Rin was running out of the house crying. Her hair was messed up and she was only wearing a shirt and pajama pants. Then she heard an engine turning on and someone screamed "COME BACK HERE YOU PEST!" But Rin didn't stop she kept on running like her life depended on it. Someone in a red van was chasing Rin. But why? After a long while the car and the screaming stopped Rin hid in an alley near a box and all the garbage bags. The day passed and it was 12:47 p.m. Rin was still in the alley but she was sleeping in the coldness of the ground. She had her hands wrapped around herself trying to get warm. It was hot outside but she felt cold. Then the horrid noise came again. An engine was heard but the one driving looked different. The windows were dark but the person had a different figure. The car stopped in front of her and Rin's heart froze. The windows suddenly were coming down slowly and steadily. When the windows were all down it started raining and the person said "R-Rin is that you?" Rin did not say anything but just starred as hard as possible. She looked familiar but she did not know her. Well at least Rin didn't thought she did. It was cold and Rin was always weak, ever since her best friend left without a trace there was no one who could take care of her. Her "parents" really didn't care about her. Then without knowing who the person was she fainted.**

**~Later~  
**

"**Rin…Rin-Hun please wake up." Rin felt cold and then she opened her eyes. She was in a bedroom, a very yellow bedroom. Who she saw next was the person she was waiting to see for so long. "…!" Rin was happy and couldn't hold it in she jumped up and hugged her. is the mom of her best friend she used to hang out with. Him and Rin were childhood sweethearts and they didn't let each other go. "It's so nice to see you to Dear. May I ask why you were over there?" Rin's smile faded into a frown. "Well you know that my mom & dad died of a car accident right," nodded "ummm… Well after that child services took me to a foster family and well the man my 'foster dad' he always tried to rape me and today while I was sleeping he tried again for the 6****th**** time. But today he beat me. He left the door unlocked so I decided to run. My 'foster mom' didn't do anything just watch. I knew if I went home he would beat me again. I was afraid that you were him." said "Oh my…Rin I'm going to go to the police stay right here!" Rin was going to say no but then ran really fast out of the room and house. **

**~Moments later~**

**An hour and a half later Rin was bored inside the house. She already read all of the magazines and manga that was inside the house. She really didn't think or pay attention to anything. She wanted to go outside but what if the man was there. No how could he know though she thought. So she put on shoes and a sweater that were in a room fill with things about bananas. She then was going out the gate when she bumped into something or someone. She fell back and hit herself in the fence and felt like crying and shouting but then comforting arms where around her. She recognized those arms instantly. Then she heard it. The voice she never wanted to hear. "R-RIN IS THAT REALLY YOU!" said…**

**Len.**

* * *

Please review and I might be slow at writing new chapter because of my Ouran High School Host Club Fic!


	2. For the First Time!

**For the First time!**

Rin POV

~_ *No Get off! You left me and know you want me to run in your arms like a stupid ass! Well no not anymore will I let you feel pity for ME!*he was hugging me. All of a sudden I got this urge to hug him back. * NO! HOW COULD I DO THAT TO MYSELF!*_

**General POV  
~ "Rin? Is that really YOU!" he jumped on Rin and hugged her smiling. "L-Len W-What are you doing?" She stood up and Len looked confused. "What do you mean? I always hugged you? And W-What happened to your FACE?" Rin looked confused. She then touched her face and remembered "CRAP! I forgot to cover it!" Len became serious "Rin tell me before I go crazy and start killing people!" "OH SO KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT ME! YOU BAKA!" Rin then walked angrily in the house. She sat down on the couch. "RIN! What happened?" Rin said "If I tell you will you answer a question I have for you?" Len nodded. Rin sighed "Ughhh O.K but promise you won't get angry?" Len grinned and said " Hai! PROMISE!"**

**~13 minutes later~**

**{At this time Rin told Len about everything and why she is there}**

"**WHAT! How could he do that to you?" Rin said "Len y-you promised." Rin looked like she was about to cry. Len saw her and he calmed down. "I'm sorry it's just I can't believe-" Len said but got cut off by Rin. "YOU THINK THIS IS ANY EASIER OR ME! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO CARRY THE BURDEN ALL ALONE!" Len said "Rin Stop! You're not alone I'm always here!" Rin said "OH YEAH THEN WERE WHERE YOU BEFORE ON JANUARY 28 THE FIRST DAY I WAS BEING ABUSED!" Rin was shocked at what she had said. She was covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry Len its n-not your fault." She then ran upstairs crying.**

**~26 minutes later~**

"**Rin? Where are you? I'm not mad at what you said! Please come out!" Len said. "I'm right here in the closet!" Len ran towards the closet laughed "Why are you in **_**MY**_** closet?" Rin shouted "What this is YOUR closet!" Len nodded "Why do you think this is the only yellow room in the house!" Rin laughed and then saw Len holding napkins that smelled like they had alcohol. "W-what are you doing with that!" Len said "Rin come here sit down on the bed please!" Rin nodded confused. "W-why AHHHHH!" Len had Rin…**

**Pinned down.**


	3. What the Hell? Part 1

**What the Hell!**

**Part 1:**

_Rin POV  
~ * What the hell are you doing- WHAT NO LEN NO IT'S GOING TO HURT!* I winced before he could touch me._

**General POV  
~ Len was pinning down Rin. "Stop Len I told you never do this again!" Len frowned "I know Rin but if you don't get it over with it will hurt!" Rin whined" "O.K But do it fast!" Len nodded and smiled. "AHHHH IT BURNS!" Len was putting the napkin on her wounds so it won't get infected. {I know what most of you guys might have been thinking. You little nasty's!}**

**~7 minutes** **later~**

**~ Len noticed that the door opened. "AHHHH LEN HOLD ME! THE MAN FOLLOWED ME SAVE ME!" Rin was shouting almost crying. "It's O.K Rin! 'it's probably my mom!" Rin nodded. The both went down stairs. "Good News Rin-Hun Your staying with us!" said . Rin shouted "WHAT?" "Yeah I gained full custody of you! Since we don't have an extra room YET you will be staying with LEN!" she looked on her watch "OH GOSH I'M LATE FOR WORK! RIN-HUN YOU'LL BE GOING LEN'S SCHOOL! I BOUGHT YOU CLOTHES THE BAG IS IN THE LIVING ROOM! GOODBYE!" she then ran out of the house. "NOOoooooo!" Rin whined. Len laughed "Ha you know you really are cruel." Rin looked at Len and blushed "Oh yeah sorry about that!" **

**~ 5 minutes later~**

**~ Len was sitting on the couch watching T.V while Rin was looking around the house. She was looking at the kitchen when she shouted "Ahhh! I can't take it anymore you became so boring!" Len frowned "Well there's nothing that fun to do in here. What do you want to do?" Rin was going to shout at him when she felt her stomach hurt. "L-Len is your stomach hurting normal?" said Rin. Len immediately got off of the couch and went to Rin. "No why? Does your stomach hurt?" Len asked worried. Rin said "NO DUH! If it wasn't hurting then why would I be asking you?" Len said "umm…OH Have you eaten yet you're probably hungry!" he took her to the kitchen table. He ran to the refrigerator and graved a plate that had left over food from yesterday. "Here Rin eat" Len said putting the plate in the table. She ate fast and after the pain went away. "Thank you!" Rin hugged Len. Then the doorbell rang. "Ahhh what know?" Len went to open the door but when he was to turn the door knob a voice said "Len! Open up I thought we were going to rehearse! Kaito, Meiko, luki, Haku, Dell, Neru, and Mikuo are here with me and trust me we will bust open this door!" Len opened the door rapidly and smiled "Hey guys!" Then Teto, Neru and Kaito ran inside. "Ohhh who is this. Are you Len's girlfriend?" Teto asked. Kaito said "Dang man could I have her!" Kaito said "Hey sweetie my name is Kait-AHHH!" Len punched Kaito right in the nose. "We are not going out and stay away from her!" Kaito pouted "Meanie!" "So who is she?" asked Neru. "Friend!" Len said. Teto asked "Really?" she looked at Rin "Hey there my name is Teto! What's your name?" Rin said "My name is Rin! Nice to meet you!" she smiled sweetly. "Ahhh she's so cute please can I have her?" Kaito asked. Len shook his head "NO!" Kaito frowned. Then the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" Rin shouted. Len saw blue hair out the window and at that moment said "No Rin!" Rin turned the door knob. "Finally you Open Lenny…ahhh who are YOU?" asked…...**

**Miku.**


	4. What the Hell? Part 2

**What the Hell!**

**Part 1:**

_Rin POV_

_~ *Who the hell are you? She asks I'm the one staying here I should be asking that shouldn't* She pushed me to the door and ran to Len. It really hurt!_

**General POV**

**~ "Lenny who is she? She's so scary" Miku shouted. Rin whispered "not as weird as you." Kaito laughed. "What was that?" she snapped looking at Rin. "Oh nothing" Rin laughed. "See Lenny she's even making fun of me!" "No she's not" Len said helping Rin up "and please stop calling me LENNY!" Miku got angry "Is that anyway to speak to your band leader?" "Ahhh you guys are in a band!" Rin asked shocked. "Yep ~Miku and the Hatsune's ~{LOL}" said Teto. Neru shouted "Guys Stop let's just go rehearse!" They all agreed. They all went upstairs and Rin was going to go eat again when Teto graved her arm. "Oh no you don't your coming with us!" Rin whined but agreed. They all went to Len's garage to rehearse. Inside the garage were a bunch of instruments. Rin asked "So you guys are in band? What instruments do you all play?" **

**Instruments/singers**

**Lead singer: Miku**

**Girl backup singers: Meiko, Teto, Neru**

**Guy backup singers: Kaito, Mikuo, Dell**

**Guitar: Len**

**Guitar: Haku**

**Drums: Luki**

**~ "What is this?" Rin asked having papers in her hand. Len said 'Oh that's a song Miku wanted to sing but never finished. While the band was rehearsing Rin graved a pencil and tried to finish the song. 3 hours late she succeeded but was shy to tell everyone else. Miku saw Rin and yanked the papers out of her hand. "Let's see what you were- Ahhh what did you do to MY song?" Teto graved the papers and said "Let me see!" she read and smiled "seems Rin has a writing talent. Let's try this!" Everyone agreed except Miku but she eventually gave in. Everyone like the song but again not Miku.**

**Song used:**

**"What the Hell"**

**You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me**

**But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**I, I, I, am thinking what the hell**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I, I, I don't really care about**

**If you love me**

**If you hate me**

**You can save me**

**Baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Whoooooooa what the hell!**

**What? What? What the hell**

**So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)**

**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (?)**

**But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy!)**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**I, I, I, am thinking what the hell**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I, I, I don't really care about**

**If you love me**

**If you hate me**

**You can save me**

**Baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Whoooooooa what the hell!**

**La la la la la la la**

**whoa whoa whoa**

**La la la la la la la**

**whoa whoa whoa**

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

**Boy, I like messing in your bed**

**Yeah, I am messing with your head**

**When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell!)**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about!)**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**I, I, I, am thinking what the hell**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)**

**If you love me (you know)**

**If you hate me (you know)**

**You can save me**

**Baby, baby (If you love me)**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Whoooooooa what the hell!**

**La la la la la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la la la**

**~ In the end of the day everyone left. But before Miku lest she shouted at Rin. "YOU RUINED MY SONG HOW DARE YOU!" and with that she left. Rin was sad but Len comforted her. They both slept in the living room couch until it was morning and time for…..**

**School!**


End file.
